Ren'ai Revolution 21
from album 4th "Ikimasshoi!"' ---- '''Released' December 13, 2000 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single Recorded 2000 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: I WISH 10th Single (2000) Next: The☆Peace! 12th Single (2001)]] Ren'ai Revolution 21 '(恋愛レボリューション21; Love Revolution 21'') is the eleventh single of J-pop idol group Morning Musume and was released . It sold a total of 1,113,000 copies and peaked at number two on the Oricon Charts. The lead vocals of this single are Abe Natsumi and Goto Maki. This single also marks the last of Nakazawa Yuko before she graduated from Morning Musume to pursue her solo career within the Hello! Project. "Ren'ai Revolution 21" ranked as the #5 single for 2001. Tracklist #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #Inspiration! (インスピレーション!) #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Instrumental) LP Tracklist #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #Inspiration! #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Instrumental) #Inspiration! (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st gen: Nakazawa Yuko (Last single), Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd gen: Goto Maki *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai TV Performances *2000.12.07 FNS Kayousai *2000.12.08 Music Station *2000.12.09 MUSIX *2000.12.14 ASAYAN *2000.12.15 FUN *2000.12.15 Music Station *2000.12.16 CDTV *2000.12.17 Hello! Morning *2000.12.20 ]X'mas *2000.12.24 ASAYAN *2000.12.25 HEY!HEY!HEY! *2000.12.29 Music Station Super Live *2001.01.05 Tokyo Music Plaza *2001.01.06 MUSIX *2001.02.02 Music Station *2001.02.03 MUSIX *2001.02.10 MUSIX *2001.04.02 HEY!HEY!HEY! Special *2001.04.12 Motaihendeshita *2001.04.19 Nakazawa Yuko Final BS Special *2001.07.01 MUSIX *2001.07.07 MUSIX *2001.12.23 One Holy Night Special *2003.12.03 FNS Kayousai *2003.12.29 SMAPxSMAP *2009.02.04 Collabo Labo Concert Performances #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #*Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ #*GREEN LIVE #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena #*Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #Inspiration! #*Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ #*Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 Song Information #Ren'ai Revolution 21 #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN #*Vocals: #**Abe Natsumi and Goto Maki (main vocals) #Inspiration! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Horn Arrangement: Kobayashi Masahiro Trivia *It's a featured song in the game 'Just Dance' Japanese version. *4th Generation member Ishikawa Rika gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the eleventh and last single of Nakazawa Yuko as leader of Morning Musume. *In 2007, Hyun Young recorded a Korean version of this song as a single titled "Love Revolution". *In 2009, Ice Creamusume recorded a Mandarin version of Ren'ai Revolution 21 for their album 1st Zui Bang! There is a music video for it as well. *It is one of 12 music videos of a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official youtube channel Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 986,040 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Ren'ai Revolution 21, Inspiration! *Wikipedia: Japanese, English Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:2000 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2000 Releases Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:1,000,000 Plus Single Sales